


Just a little chat

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín bit back a smile. Ok, maybe this little not-so-romantic-in-the-end vacations weren't that much of a fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little chat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; the characters used in this work belong to the community Latin Hetalia and their respective creators. More info about them in the following link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brazil: Luciano Da Silva.

This was their first vacation since they were officially in a relationship. As officially as it could get anyways; they had been one over the other for a couple of years now, and even though neither of them would admit so, neither of them denied it either. That was as close as official that something between them would get, for everybody around them it seemed at least.

A couple of days ago Martín had casually said he needed some vacations, Luciano had agreed, and had mention he owned a little cabin by the sea in a desert beach, just some kilometres from the closest town. It had taken Martín little to accept the invitation; they settled the date and bought two plane tickets.

They met in the airport, and took a cab to Luciano's cabin through a bumpy dirt road. The trip wasn't long, but it certainly took them more than Martín had expected. The cab left them some meters away from the house, in the middle of the jungle. A small, almost invisible path, was the only sign of civilisation around.

"We'll have to walk the rest," Luciano explained.

They had to drag their luggage through an uneven path that seemed to be out of use for years, huge leafs and flowers invading the way and rocks of all sizes hindering their baggage's way.

"You really weren't kidding when you said it'd be a really private place," Martín pointed a little hotly as he pulled at his suitcase.

Luciano, leading the way, let out a breathless laugh.

"We're almost there, I promise," he said and turned to give him an apologetic smile.

It took them a 15 minutes walk to get to the cabin. It was small and old; if Martín had been on his own, he'd had thought the place was abandoned.

Luciano had to fight against the door's lock.

"I'm sorry," Luciano said. "It's been some time since I last- Aha!"

When he did got to open the door, they got inside and left their luggage at the small living room. Luciano started talking about the story behind the house as he moved around opening windows and moving things around - the little cabin had more than fifty years, Luciano bought it from an old grumpy fisherman to have as his own little secret vacation spot. Martín dropped himself on the couch - making a cloud of dirt raise around him and making him sniff - and looked around as Luciano move around cleaning and opening windows still babbling.

The little cabin looked smaller in the inside. The living room barely had space for a couch, a small library, and a coffee table. The kitchen was even smaller. From the couch, Martín could see two more doors; the bedroom and a bathroom, he guessed absently.

The cabin was small, it looked like it had had better days; a thick layer of dust laid as far as the eye could see, the wooden looked a little old and wet, and it smelled like it had spent decades completely shut. And yet, it somehow managed to have a cosy air around it.

Martín slipped his phone out of his pocket.

"Mmh, I have no signal," Martín frowned to himself, walking around with his cell phone raised over his head, wrinkling his nose in discomfort.

Luciano rolled his eyes with a big smile.

"That's part of the charm of this place!" he pointed. "No phones, no bosses, no worries."

Martín raised his eyebrows, truly surprised, and blinked at him.

"Are you telling me we're in the middle of nowhere, completely by ourselves, with no signal or connection to the outside world, in a small old cabin in the jungle?" Martín frowned, pressed his lips together. "We're only missing the psycho here."

Luciano beamed at him.

"Okay, forget it, I am in a horror movie," Martín sighed. "You know we can't just disappear for a week, right?"

"We surely can," Luciano laughed. "We just did."

"Luciano..."

"Come on, don't be so dramatic," he threw an arm around his shoulder and pushed him closer. "It's no big deal, we can always call home from town."

"Yeah, some miles from here."

"You worry too much," Luciano smiled at him. "And we are here to relax."

This time, Martín gave him a little guarded smile. For a change, Luciano was right, they planned their little trip to rest. God knew they needed it.

"Aren't you going to show me around?" Martín asked.

"It's not that big," Luciano shrugged. "What you get is what you see."

"I haven't seen the room yet."

Luciano smiled at him, and before Martín could return the gesture, he was already kissing him, fast and eagerly at first, slow and deep then. They made their way to the bedroom, kissing and smiling while undressing on their way.  
  
  
"Hey, Martín... wake up..."

Martín frowned and whimpered in his sleep. He tried to roll away from the hand gently shaking him.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Luciano's voice sing-sang happily.

Martín grimaced, and dragged the pillow by his side to his face.

"Leave me alone..." he whined.

Luciano's laugh sounded a little muffled behind the pillow. Martín groaned displeased when he felt Luciano's whole weight settling on his lap. Luciano ignored him, and raised the pillow just enough to get a peak of Martín's pouty face. He gave him a wide bright smile.

"Come on," he said. "It's a beautiful day out here."

Martín huffed.

"What time is it?" he asked with a weak hoarse voice.

"I don't know?" Luciano shrugged it off. "Half past nine I think?"

Martín let out a low, painful moan, and pushed the pillow down his face once again.

"It's too early," he whimpered like a child.

"It's not," Luciano replied a little amused, and got the pillow out of the way for good, throwing it to the other side of the bed. "The sun's been up for hours now."

Martín - barely - opened his eyes, and pouted at him.

"I'm on vacations, Luciano," he said a little pathetically. "Please, please, let me sleep in..."

Luciano laughed and rolled his eyes at him amused. He didn't move, but he didn't say anything back, and Martín was more than glad to have some silence. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, willing to go back to sleep. Which had been a bad idea, since that gave Luciano room to do whatever he wanted.

Which was to comfortably lay his whole body on top of him, and start kissing every inch of his face while his hands roamed over the naked skin of his arms and chest, openly and tenderly.

Martín knew where this was going, and groaned, torn between two little pleasures of life.

"Please," he plead. "We can fuck non-stop all day and night if you want, but just leave me the mornings."

"Watch out," Luciano warned with a low whisper against his skin, a smile dancing in his voice. "I might take your word on that."

Martín didn't complained - why would he anyways? - nor did he answered back. It was not worth start arguing with Luciano, specially when all Martín wanted was to go back to sleep. Luciano decided to take Martín's silence as a freeway ticket; he reached out and kissed Martín deep in the mouth, pulling slightly at his hair, tangling their legs, pressing their hips together.

Martín moaned reluctantly. He still wanted to sleep. He stood by his words, it was too early for this. And Luciano was doing all this on purpose, he knew it. But all that almost didn't matter, not when Luciano was rolling his hips slowly and teasingly into him, smiling and groaning while kissing him, massaging the bone on his hips with his warm opened hands. Martín whimpered and squirmed under Luciano's body, feeling cheated and hot and bothered. Luciano was so, so unfair to him, doing all this when all he was asking for was to be left alone...

Luciano's teeth being gently dragged over the skin of his neck seemed to do the trick and drive away any second thoughts. Martín let out a sighed, and raised his head to reach for Luciano's lips, his hands settling in the curve of Luciano's ass, gently pushing him closer to himself with each thrust. Luciano let out a small raspy laugh, and kissed him back. Then, he pulled away and, to Martín's disbelief, went completely still.

"So, I was thinking we could go diving?" he gave Martín a bright smile. "All we have to do is go to town, I know just the place to rent the equipment and the boat and everything."  
Martín let out a deep groan. He dropped his head into his pillow, and unhanded Luciano.

"Get off me before I kick you out of bed myself," he threatened darkly.

Luciano pouted at him. Martín refused to meet his eyes, staring at the ceiling with a frown, and a pout himself.

"Fine," Luciano shrugged. "I'll go and leave you to waste such a precious morning then."

He climbed off him without further complain than that. Martín watched him go from the corner of his eye, and couldn't help to raise an eyebrow as Luciano casually slipped off his underwear on his way to the bathroom. He carelessly dropped them on the floor, and then got into the bathroom, without bothering closing the door behind him. The last thing Martín could see before Luciano disappeared from sight , was a slim back and a round butt, inviting tanned skin.

Martín raised his upper body, resting his weight on his elbows, and remained completely as he heard the shower's water running and Luciano singing a silly corny song in Portuguese. It took Martín a minute and a curse to violently pull his underwear off and stomp to the bathroom.  
  
  
As Luciano prepared some coffee, whistling happily to himself, Martín cursed him and his persuasive ways to get him out of bed at outrageous hours of the morning.  
He was waiting for their toast to be ready, staring at the sea from the kitchen window, when something caught his eyes. Silently and cautiously, he got closer to get a better look, and tensed.

Martín tried to sound as chill as he could when he talked next.

"Ummh, Luciano?" he called. "I don't mean to be alarm you, but there's a jaguar napping on your porch."

He didn't expect Luciano to drop everything he was doing with a happy - slightly high pitched - scream.

"Sofía!" he cried.

"... Sofía?" Martín repeated confused, blinking and frowning slightly to himself.

He didn't get to ask for further explanation. He watched Luciano run to the front door and get out of the house. Martín called after him a little horrified, and reached out as soon as his brain realized the stupidity of Luciano's actions, but it was already too late. Luciano was already outside, and had already dropped himself on his knees next to the sleepy animal as he hugged its neck.

Martín froze in his place, watching the scene from the kitchen's window with wide eyes. He had exspected the animal to bite Luciano's head off, but it merely yawned and rubbed its head against Luciano's, who kissed it and cooed at it.

Martín blinked, astonished. Ok, that was not something you saw on a daily basis.

He saw Luciano get up of the floor, and smile to the wild animal. Feeling the blood in his veins freeze, he watched as Luciano opened the house's door and let the jaguar in.  
The jaguar sniffed around while Luciano followed baby-talking in Portuguese. Martín remained still in his place, his brain refusing to work from the shock. His toasts popped out of the toaster, making Martín yelp scared in the process.It was then that the animal raised its huge head towards him and their glances met. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then the jaguar made his ways towards him without looking away from his eyes.

Martín hadn't realised he had been backing away from it until his butt bumped into the kitchen counter, his fingers clutching the edge with a strong grip. Martín didn't dare to look away, didn't dare to blink, move nor breathe, as the animal sniffed his feet.

Luciano let out a loud laugh, and Martín shot him an surprised look; he had almost forgotten about him.

"Let me introduce you two," Luciano said non-chantly, and crouched next to the animal, that purred delighted as he petted it. "Martín, this lovely lady here is Sofía, my precious baby-girl."

Martín could only blinked, numbed.

"Sofia, this is Martín, my... whatever it is he is. I used to talk to you about him, remember?" he smiled at the animal, and then frowned thoughtfully. "Thinking about it, ignore everything I ever told you about him, he's behaving much kindlier now."

Martín couldn't help to shoot Luciano an offended frowned.

"You used to be so mean to me," Luciano excused himself as he pouted, sticking his lower lip out and batting his long eyelashes at him.

His pathetic display didn't last long; soon Sofía demanded for his attention. She caught Luciano's head with one of her massive paws and pulled him to herself, licking his face as Luciano let out a laugh and kissed her back.

Carefully, Martín got out of the way, casually getting a couple of meters between himself and the jaguar. He looked at the bizarre situation from a safe distance; Luciano cooed at the jaguar as Sofía purred and rubbed her face against her owner's head, making him lose his feet and fall over his butt. Luciano laughed, and hugged her as she sat on his lap.

"You do realise this isn't normal, right?" Martín pointed quietly.

Luciano looked at him with confused eyes.

"Normal?" he asked back, his smile faltering.

Martín couldn't say he was particularly surprised Luciano wasn't familiar with the term.

"Yes. Normal," Martín repeated. "You do know normal people don't have jaguars as pets, right?"

Luciano frowned a little to himself, as if Martín was the one making no sense at all. Martín felt like rolling his eyes, but abstained to do so. Surprisingly enough, he didn't want to pick a fight with Luciano, he just wanted to get some sense into that dumb thick head of his.

"Luciano, wild animals are not household pets," he explained as patiently as he could manage.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Luciano brushed him off waving his hand in the air. "She's just a huge cat. Basically. How different can it be?"

Martín raised an eyebrow at him, and gave Sofía a look.

"I'm pretty sure cat owners go to sleep without worrying their pets might eat the neighbours' dog up."

Luciano laughed openly.

"Nice thing we don't have any neighbours around then, uh?" he said devilishly.

Martín fought back a smile; it would only encourage Luciano's crazy ideas.

"How about sliding your partner's throat open in their sleep?" he suggested almost kindly.

Luciano shot him an horrified look.

"Sofía would never!" he wailed offended, and hugged Sofía's head against his chest almost protectively. "How can you even say that?!"

"Oh, right, silly me," Martín shook his head to himself. "She must be a such a harmless innocent creature."

Luciano pursed his lips.

"I never said she couldn't, I said she wouldn't, ever," he said firmly, as if daring Martín to say otherwise. Then, he added in a little pouty huff. "She might reconsider your case though, you're not making a very good first impression."

That made Martín frowned. It was a silly childish thing for Luciano to say - and for Martin to get offended over.

"Whatever," he said, and went for their toast. "Aren't you supposed to be making some coffee?"

"Coming, boss," Luciano rolled his eyes and stoop up, giving Sofía's head a couple of pats before picking the rusty kettle he had left on the fire.

Martín watched from the corner of his eye as Sofía followed him around, sitting patiently by his side and walking behind him as Luciano moved around the small kitchen. Martín couldn't help to watch her pace around with a little caution. She didn't seemed to be much interested in anything else but being right next to Luciano and being petted and pampered, and soon Martín started to lower his guard.

Ok, maybe Luciano was right - two times in less that 24 hours, a record in Martín's book - and maybe the jaguar comfortably laying at Luciano's feet while they had breakfast was nothing else but a big cat. It couldn't be that bad to have her around then, Martín thought. Could it?  
  
  
It took Sofía less than two day to turn Martín's little romantic escapade into a nightmare.

Martín had aloud the animal to follow them around like a puppy, Luciano's shadow at every moment of the day. He hadn't actually mind at first. Having a pet jaguar had been an interesting experience for some time, Martín had to admit. Sofía was a beautiful creature, full of grace and power, fascinating to look at. And watching Luciano cooing and playing with her might had brought a smile to Martín's face and a fuzzy feeling in his belly. But now, he was starting to get a little sick of having her by their side all the time.  
Sofía was constantly demanding and hogging Luciano's attention, slipping between them when they sat or laid together, pushing her head at Luciano's lap and nibbling at his fingers as they ate, pouncing around him when they walked on the beach.

Martín was being completely ignored, and no one seemed to mind; Luciano was more than pleased to have Sofía around, babbling about how much he missed her and how little chances he had to see her now that he was a proper nation and spent his whole time working on the city.

Martín, on the other hand, felt like making a nice rug out of her.

Not only did she hogged Luciano's attention, but also seemed to be particularly curious about Martín and his things. More than once he had found her snooping around his suitcase sniffing through his clothes. She even decided to almost give him a heart attack by joining him in his shower and dropping a dead monkey at his feet. And when Martín run out of the bathroom with a horrified cried, and complained about it with a worried Luciano, pathetically dripping wet and clinging to the hand towel - only piece of cloth he manage to get a hold on as he rushed out of the bathroom, and that barely hid anything - wrapped around his waist, Luciano laughed it off and said he should feel thankful, that that in cat language was a gift.

But when Sofía interrupted their hot make out session on bed, leaving a frustrated Martín, he decided he had had enough.

"I'm taking a walk," he informed.

"Oh, I'm coming with you!" Luciano beamed at him.

Martín shot him the darkest glare he could manage from his shoulder. That stopped Luciano dead in his track, and made him drop his smile. Martín huffed, and left the house with no other words.

Martín made his way back in town. It was a long walk by the sea, but it was just what he needed; the quiet sound of the waves meeting the sand calmed his nerves, and the exercise drained all the energy his anger had erupted. Once he reached town, he was feeling slightly better. He bought himself some sweets - someone was going to pamper him on his vacations, even if it had to be himself - and called Sebastián to complain about everything. His cousin listened carefully and patiently, and once Martín was done, he gave him words of comfort;

"Martín... Suck it up and enjoy your vacations while you have some."

Martín pouted, but Sebastián's words did made him feel a little better; after all, he was right, while he was wasting his valuable time sunbathing in a beach, the rest of his neighbours where rotting in their offices dying with envy miles away. The idea cheered him up a little. He thanked his cousin - actually kindly told him to fuck off, but he was sure his gratitude was implicit somewhere in there - and made his way back to the cabin. It was a long walk, but Martín was in no hurry. He liked the activity, and the sound of the waves and birds in the trees kept him company until he got to Luciano's little house.

As he climbed the steps of the porch, the smell of homemade food and Luciano's singing welcomed him. He would had been a little offended to see Luciano was having such a good time by himself, without him, if it wasn't for the amusing show of Luciano dancing around the kitchen wearing just a zunga and an apron.

Martín bit back a smile. Ok, maybe this little not-so-romantic-in-the-end vacations weren't that much of a fiasco.

Luciano danced to his own song for some seconds before realizing he had an audience. Martín smiled at him, and Luciano smiled a little embarrassed back at him.

"Just in time for dinner," he said.

Martín couldn't help to look over the casseroles in the fire, a little curious. He hadn't realised until now how hungry he actually was.

"So, we had a little chat with Sofía while you were gone," Luciano said.

"Must had been very interesting," Martín couldn't help to chip in, as he looked through the kitchen for dishes and forks and glasses to set the table for theirselves.

Luciano ignored him in a very deliberately way.

"We think understand why you're mad," Luciano added, carefully.

Martín hummed to himself, roaming over Luciano's kitchen absently.

"Do you?" the stinging sarcasm in his voice was unintentional.

Luciano sighed.

"Yes," he said. "You're... well, you know, you've always been a self-centred brat, and you've always been so possessive about people around you, so it's really no surprise. It's only reasonable then that you feel so threatened and overshadowed by her, it's no wonder you don't like her around if it means you won't have me entirely for yourself..."

Ok, forget about it. This vacations were officially awful. Martín was going to murder Luciano and bury him in his own backyard and make a nice asado and fur coat out of his jaguar.

"Are you trying to say I'm jealous of Sofía?"

Luciano gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's ok, it's not that much of a big deal," he rushed to say. "I mean, I should had seen it coming, and maybe, I don't know, introduce you before, let you two know each other before forcing you under the same roof...."

Martín stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to bed," he informed as he turned around and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
  
Martín had came to the conclusion that if beside not being able to sleep, he wasn't able to move around in bed, things had reached a critical level of awfulness.

The problem was the beast sprawled on the bed - not Luciano, he was used to that beast, on the whole. Not only Sofía had decided to join them in every activity, but also in bed. So there she was, snoring happily right between Martín and Luciano, hogging most of Martín's side of the bed.

Martín had been awake for hours now, his whole body cramping with the effort of not falling from bed, his naked back glued to Sofía, the heat and hair of her body suffocating him and pushing him off the mattress.

Why couldn't Luciano had a normal pet? A colourful bird, or a funny monkey, or a lazy iguana, even a fucking piranha, he didn't care. Something small and practical. But no, it had to be a fucking jaguar. A huge motherfucking jaguar.

He got out of bed with an angry huff. He knew that leaving would mean losing for good the tight place he had been fighting to keep the whole night, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He grab his pillow and place it under his arm as he made his way out of the bedroom. When he reached the door, he looked back at the bed. Luciano was still snoring happily between Sofía's paws, as the jaguar licked Luciano's hair in her sleep, combing it back and making his curl stick in all funny directions. He would had laugh, if only he was in a merrier mood. He made his way to the living room, and dropped himself on the couch.

The couch was old, and it smelled funny - like rainy days and old clothes -, but it was comfortable. Not as good as the bed, but definitely better than the floor. He gave a long yawn, and was about to close his eyes to finally get some sleep, when he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

Martín turned his head, and let out a low whinny groan as Sofía made her way in the dark, a sinuous quiet shadow slipping in the night.

"I can't believe this... What, the bed isn't big enough?" he snapped at her. "Do you want the couch too? Or you came here to convince me to go back to bed?"

Sofía stopped on her tracks, and raised her head to him. She studied Martín for a couple of seconds, as he glared back at her. She turned her head back to the room, where Luciano still snored peacefully, and listened for a couple of seconds. Before Martín even opened his mouth to complain again, Sofía turned to him, and in one fast fluent move, jumped on the couch and landed on top of Martín. He let out a surprised yelp as Sofía dropped herself on top of him, her weight crushing him down. She rested her heavy head on his chest, his heart racing just below her sharp claws, and blinked at him.

Martín was trapped, and just a little terrified as he remember his own words; How about sliding your partner's throat open in their sleep?

He remained still, bracing himself to whatever was next. He was completely at Sofía's mercy, but she didn't seem to be interested in doing nothing but crushing his bones and staring at him. So after the paralyzing fear subsided, he could feel the annoyance and embarrassment burping.

"Are you done? Will you just get off me?" he tried to push her away.

Sofía yawned, baring her sharp fangs just a couple of inches away from Martín's face - which would had been a little more frightening if it wasn't for the wave of warm bad breath that made Martín wrinkle his noise and turn his face away with disgust -, and then closed her eyes with a little sigh.

Martín raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, don't you sleep on me, I would have stayed in bed if I wanted to sleep anywhere near you!" he cried weakly.

Sofía ignored him. Martín cursed under his breath, and tried to get her off him in vain; she was too heavy, and had the upper hand on top of him. So once he got tired of pushing, he begged, cursed some more, and finally gave up with an angry huff. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what had he ever done to deserve his luck.  
On his chest, Sofía yawned again, and rubbed her face against his skin.

Martín sighed, and patted Sofía's side awkwardly.

Sofía let out a pleased sound from the back of her throat, and stretched. She rubbed her face against Martín's chest some more, and started purring, a loud trembling sound he could feel through his whole body. Martín blinked surprised, and feeling a little uncertain about it, ran his hand down Sofía's back repetitively, making her purr and huff at the touch of his hands.

"You are quite a lot like Luciano, uh?" he whispered with a light laugh, amused. "He too melts away with a little petting."

Sofía ignored him, and rested her head right over his heart again, closing her eyes content.

He petted her some more as a pleased feeling settled in his belly. It was getting harder to breath by every second, and his body hurt, and it was hot as hell, but it wasn't that bad after all.

Martín absently scratched behind her right ear as he lost his smile.

"There's really no need for us not to get along, is it?" he said to himself quietly.

Sofía raised her head, and stared at him with what Martín was sure was an sceptical look.

"Ok, for me not to get along with you," he granted a little hotly. "You don't even care I'm around."

Sofía gave an angry huff, which could had meant she disagreed or maybe it could had meant nothing at all. Martín liked to think she understood and that he wasn't talking alone. The thought made him flush slightly. So he was talking to an animal, so what? People talked to their pets all the time, nothing to be ashamed about. Luciano himself had admitted he had long chats with Sofía, how weird could it be Martín was sorting things out with her?

"Look, I don't care what nonsense Luciano says, I'm not jealous of you, and it's not like I don't want you around," he said. "I just need space. We need space. Luciano and me, I mean."

Sofía let out a little displeased huff.

"Not always, not all the time," Martín granted. "But we do need some time on our own. I know he was yours before me, but as long as... this thingbetween us works..."

He paused, a little embarrassed of his own words.

"... well, we're sharing him now," he finished weakly.

Martín could feel himself blush a little deeper.

Sofía stared at him for some seconds, as if studying him with bright piercing eyes. She raised herself off Martín, carefully enough not to step on him, and with a very purposive effortless move, pushed him off the couch. Martín let out a yelp as he felt on his butt without any grace. He raised his head and opened his mouth ready to complain and curse when he met Sofía's stern eyes. She laid in the cushions and gently placed her head between her paws. She gave Martín one last look from the corner of her eyes, and then closed her eyes with a sigh.

Martín blinked from the floor as Sofía drifted away. She only opened her eyes once, to glare at him in significant way.

"Oh... oh," Martín blurted out.

He stood up a little awkwardly, and walked to the bedroom. As he slipped inside, he gave Sofía once last look. He could have sworn he saw her nod her big head before yawning and closing her eyes again. He nodded back at her with a grateful smile, before closing the door behind him.

He woke Luciano up between kisses and caressed. Luciano whimpered and blinked in the dark, a little confused.

"Not mad over nothing anymore?" Luciano asked half asleep, his voice sounding a little reproachful.

Martín answered his question with a deep tender kiss. When they pulled apart, he gave him a playful smile.

Luciano sighed resigned.

"You are totally mental, you know that right?" he said in a very quiet soft voice.

Martín laughed.

"And still, you're head over wheels all over me," he sighed dramatically.

Luciano pinched his waist as punishment. Martín laughed, non-chantly, and kissed him some more as he let out a pleased sigh.

"Do I wanna know why the sudden mood improvement?" Luciano asked as curious as the hoarseness of sleep in his voice let him.

Martín gave him a lazy smile.

"Well, we had a little chat with Sofía and sorted things out."


End file.
